Together Again
by EmilyTheSilentAssassin
Summary: Nick and Sara broke up four months ago, lots of tension. Party at the sheriff's. Will Nick and Sara get back together? NS. Chapter 5 up.
1. Dress to Impress

A/N: Psh. Too much GSR. Not enough NSR. Therefore, more NSR. Also, I don't own them. I just wish I did. Although I am a big fan of NSR, I'm not a Grissom-hater, so you won't see a super amount of Grissom-bashing.  
  
Chapter One: Dress to impress  
  
Sara Sidle sighed. After at least a hundred dresses, she still hadn't found anything. All the dresses had been too frilly, to prissy, and worst of all, too pink. Sara wrinkled her nose. If she saw one more pink dress, she was going to rip whatever gown it was into little, tiny, itty-bitty pink shreds. Catherine Willows, meanwhile was having an easy time of it. Red was a color that was very flattering on her. Especially deep red. Catherine had chosen to go with a sleeveless red A-line dress that flared lightly at the skirt. The dark red was very seductive on Catherine.  
"See, this is why life is unfair. You find a dress that looks fabulous on you in less than five minutes and store clerks keep asking me why I'm ignoring my obvious potential for pink." Sara waved disgustedly at all the pink gowns the clerk at the store had forced upon her.  
Catherine sighed. "I'll tell you what. Since the clerk seems to think you have some affinity for pink, I'll bring back a pink dress to satisfy her, then I will bring you some other dresses that you'd like better." She offered.  
"Thanks Cath."  
A few minutes Catherine returned with an armload of dresses with a pink one sitting on the top. It was immediately discarded. "Try this one." Catherine ordered, holding out a red silk dress that had a distinctly Chinese look to it. Sara tried it on, but the dress was so short Sara wouldn't even come out of the dressing room. "Maybe not that one." Catherine decided once she got Sara out of the dressing room. "Here, try this one." She handed Sara a strapless navy blue dress that clung to every one of Sara's curves. Except the one that would hold it up. "Maybe you're a little too small for that one." Catherine tried to suppress a grin. "I bet this one will work better."  
When Sara tried the dress on, she knew she'd found it. The dress was simple enough to suit her tastes, yet had some fun and flirty flair to it. The dress was black with a tight bust and the silk clung to Sara's figure. The lining of the dress ended at mid-thigh, but the dress' overlay had sheer strips of fabric sewn so that you could see Sara's legs a bit. "Cath, I think we got it." She stepped out of the dressing room.  
"I know we got it." Catherine grinned. "Now we'll go find you a push- up bra and some strappy stilettos and we're set."  
"Great." Sara went back into the dressing room and stripped off the dress. After purchasing the dress, they headed to the lingerie department. Catherine found a lacy push-up bra that made Sara look like a C instead of the pitiful tiny B that she was. Slyly, Catherine purchased a pair of black thong underwear for Sara, knowing that Sara would never wear it herself. The shoe department was easy, there was a pair of heels with Sara's name practically written on them. The women were out of the department store in no time. "Shall we go meet the guys for some ice cream?" Sara inquired.  
"Sure." Catherine nodded.  
The two women walked to the food court of the mall where they found Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, and Greg Sanders. "No Grissom?" Catherine asked.  
"Said he'd get his tux another time." Nick glanced at Sara with a great amount of discomfort in his eyes. Ever since the two of them had broken up four months ago, everyone had been tense. The party at Sheriff Atwater's was hopefully a chance where Sara and Nick would talk and finally things in the lab would be right again. "So, ice cream." The group turned to the ice cream stand.  
  
-------------------------  
  
FIVE MONTHS AGO  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Well, I'm not going in." Sara folded her arms and stared at the pool. "My shirt is white, for Chrissake. You do it."  
Nick rolled his eyes. "Tell you what, you go in and you can borrow my sweatshirt."  
Sara stared at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. "It's ninety degrees out, Nick Stokes. You honestly think I'm going to put on a sweatshirt? You must be getting heat stroke. Now in you get." Sara waited as Nick pulled off his t-shirt in one smooth move, admiring his well- defined chest and six-pack abs.  
"Sidle, you're staring." Nick smiled wryly as he dove into the pool.  
  
Sara pulled on a tank top just as the door opened.  
"Hey." She nodded to Nick.  
"Hey." He nodded back. "You wanna grab some breakfast? We can go get a movie and make some pancakes. I've had a major jonesing for your chocolate chip pancakes."  
"Sure." Sara shrugged. "I'll meet you at your house after work."  
  
"Chocolate chips." Sara held out her hand expectantly. Nick handed her half a bag of chocolate chips and she dumped them into the batter. They finished making the pancakes and then sat down in front of the TV. "Got anything new?" Sara poked through his DVD selection.  
"Uh, how about –" Sara grinned. "You actually have 'Finding Nemo?'"  
"Yeah. It's a good movie." Nick said defensively.  
"I agree. Let's watch it."  
The two settled in with their pancakes and glasses of water. Halfway through the movie, Sara's eyes began to droop. "You're tired." Nick observed.  
"No." Sara shook her head. "I'm not." She yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open. "Maybe I'm a little tired."  
"Yeah, and maybe Grissom's a little AR." Nick grinned. "Come on, I'll carry you." Nick scooped her up and brought her to his bedroom. He set her down carefully and started to leave. Sara, in a half-asleep stupor, tugged at his arm and murmured for him to stay. Nick, who was feeling a little tired himself, assented. He climbed under the covers, fully clothed, and draped his arm around Sara's stomach, savoring the perfect way she fit against his chest. "Goodnight Sara." He whispered. "I love you too." She mumbled, now entirely asleep. Nick just stared. Had she said what he thought she just said?  
  
A/N: So if any of you have ever seen the movie Down To You, that's about how I'm gonna do this story. It's going to start at the end, flashback to the beginning and then kind of come full circle. Please don't be tremendously confused. You are my favorite people in the world for reading and commenting (hint HINT). Anyway, have an excellent day until I post the next chapter! 


	2. Nick and Sara finally get together

A/N: Continuing on with my story...I don't own them. But I would very much like to meet George Eads. Also, the part where Sara and Nick break up/aren't together will be very short. In fact, this is more of a ficlet than a fic. Anyway, you'll get it eventually. On with the story. Oh, one other thing. I lied. There will be no GS in this story. I figured out how to work around that.  
  
Chapter Two: Sara and Nick finally get together  
  
Sara lazily stretched out, extending her legs as far as they would go and arching her back. Slowly she slid out of Nick's grip and padded down the hall to his kitchen. She filled up a glass of orange juice and chugged it down. She quickly refilled it.  
"Jeez, don't drown yourself." Nick was right next to her.  
Startled, Sara accidentally dumped the entire glass of o.j. down her front. "Thanks Nick, that was exactly how I wanted my day to start out." Sara said caustically.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Nick looked apologetic. "If it would make you feel any better, I'll dump a glass of orange juice down my front."  
"As fun as that would be to see, there's no reason for both of us to be sticky and gross." Sara scowled. "You're just lucky I've got another bra in my bag or you would be a dead man."  
"Lucky for me."  
"Yes, very lucky for you."  
"Uh Sara." Nick tried to suppress a grin. "You've got orange juice on your nose." He grabbed a napkin from his counter and carefully wiped the little bit of orange juice off of Sara's nose. As Nick let his arm fall to his side, he realized his lips were a scant inch from Sara's. In an automatic reaction, Nick leaned forward to make contact and Sara closed her eyes. He ran his tongue along Sara's lips and she opened her mouth for him. There chests were pressed together, and Nick could feel Sara's chest heaving. It wasn't until Nick felt a wet dribble through his t-shirt that he pulled away. "I guess we were both going to get sticky and gross anyway." Nick laughed, indicating to his own shirt. "Why don't I throw this stuff in the washing machine and we'll go take a shower."  
"I'd like that very much." Sara looked up at him flirtatiously.  
  
--------------------- ONE WEEK LATER ---------------------  
  
The sleeping pair were woken up by the shrill call of Nick's phone. He lifted the black cordless off of the base and hit the talk button.  
"Mom? I was kind of asleep." He paused as his mother chided him on not visiting enough. "Mom, I'm coming out in a week." Nick closed his eyes. "Yes I'm bringing Sara, just like you asked. No, Melanie and Amy don't need to meet us at the airport." He sighed. "Alright mom. I'll see you in a week." He rolled over to face Sara.  
"Sorry about that." He ran a fingertip over her bare stomach.  
"Well, as long as we're awake, we might as well do something productive with our time."  
"You're right. I'll get started on breakfast." Nick moved to get up.  
"That's not exactly what I was thinking." Sara pulled him back to bed with a languorous kiss.  
"Well I like how you think."  
  
----------------------------------- ANOTHER WEEK LATER -----------------------------------  
  
Sara and Nick stepped off of the plane. Even though Nick had told his mother that Amy and Melanie didn't need to meet them at the airport, the sisters had come anyway. Amy was toting her daughter, Lexi, while Melanie's sixteen year old, Madison, brooded in the front seat of Melanie's Grand Cherokee. "Maddie, Uncle Nick is here." Melanie opened the door to the SUV. Madison instantly brightened. "Uncle Nick!" She turned to face Sara with a smile that seemed to judge as well as welcome. "You must be Sara." Sara could tell that Madison was appraising her and decided to let her, figuring that Madison would come around. "So Maddie, what kind of trouble have you been getting into lately?" Nick asked from his place in the backseat. "Well, there's this really adorable guy on the varsity football team who asked me out a while ago." Sara could envision Madison as a cheerleader. She had long straight blonde hair, a tall willowy figure, and a thousand- watt smile. "Let me guess, Joshua Maverick?"  
"How'd you know?" Madison grinned.  
"I do visit sometimes Maddie." Nick winked.  
"So Sara." Madison turned to Sara. "How'd you and Uncle Nick meet?"  
"We work together." She answered.  
"Are you a CSI too?"  
"Yep."  
"Well Uncle Nick, a lot of the girls at school will be sad to see you're taken."  
Nick laughed. "Maddie, I think the girls at school are a little bit young for me."  
"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I'm just relaying what was said."  
"Madison, stop pestering your uncle." Melanie smiled at her daughter.  
  
------------------------- FOUR DAYS LATER -------------------------  
  
"Sara." Nick whispered.  
"What?" She murmured back.  
"I have a question I've been wanting to ask you all week."  
"Hmm?" Sara rolled over, a content smile on her face.  
"Sara, I know we've only been going out for two weeks, but I think we should get married."  
Sara sat bolt upright. "What?"  
"I think we should get married."  
"Nick, we don't even live together." Sara shook her head. "All we do is have sex. Don't get me wrong, it's great sex, but I don't think we're ready to get married."  
Nick closed his eyes. "So you're saying no?"  
"Yes Nick. It's too soon. I'm not ready to get married."  
"I see." Nick rolled out of bed and grabbed his pillow. "I'll be on the couch if you need something."  
"Nick..." Sara tried, but he was already out the door.  
  
Sara headed to the airport first thing in the morning and caught the first plane home. She couldn't stand to see Nick. She cried the whole way home.  
  
Nick sat in Melanie's guest room, staring at the wall.  
"Uncle Nick?" Madison knocked softly.  
"Yes Maddie?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure." Nick continued to stare listlessly at the wall.  
Madison entered nervously. "Uncle Nicky, why did Sara leave?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." He shook his head.  
"Are you sure?" Madison knew Nick needed to talk about it.  
Nick never could refuse his oldest niece. "I asked her to marry me. She said no, that our relationship was still more about sex than marriage material."  
Madison winced. As much as she wanted to grimace at the thought of her uncle and Sara doing it, she understood that he was feeling a lot of pain. "Why don't you go after her?"  
"Because if she doesn't see us going anywhere, I can't just keep sleeping with her. Asking somebody to marry you changes stuff Mads." Nick smiled wryly. "And apparently I changed stuff for the worse."  
"Oh. Well, dinner's ready if you want some." Madison slid off of Nick's bed and exited. 


	3. Avoiding the Issue

A/N: Aw...this is so sad! Nick and Sara aren't together anymore. I'm depressing myself. ( So um...not mine...I would love to get some ice cream with George Eads (I would say coffee and totally imitate forensicsfan (who is like, the greatest writer ever. ::shameless plug for somebody else I don't actually know::) but I don't like coffee. I do like ice cream, though. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. More NS.  
  
Chapter Three: Avoiding the issue  
  
Nick carefully skirted Sara at CSI the next week, and Sara returned the favor. They wouldn't look at each other, if they spoke to one another it was brief and always about the case. They didn't flirt or toss each other looks anymore. The life had left their friendship. It was so cold and distant that even Grissom noticed.  
"What's going on with Nick and Sara?" Grissom asked Catherine as Nick and Sara blatantly ignored each other in the break room that Monday.  
"Didn't you hear?" Catherine whispered. "Nick and Sara have been dating for the last month. That's why Sara went to Dallas with him, to meet his parents. Apparently, Nick asked Sara to marry him, Sara said no, that their relationship was too much about sex for them to even think about making that kind of a commitment, Nick couldn't handle it, they broke up."  
Grissom sighed. "I'll be sure not to put them on any cases together today. But I can't let this go on. What should I do, Cath?"  
"If you want my advice –"  
"And I do, that's why I asked you what I should do." Grissom raised an eyebrow.  
"I think you should lock Nick and Sara into your office and force them to work it out." Catherine shrugged.  
"Well, I can't think of a better plan." Grissom adjusted his glasses. "Now let's get to work."  
  
"Sara Sidle." Sara answered her cell phone.  
"Hey Sara, it's Grissom. I need to see you in my office right away."  
"Yeah, sure thing. I'll be right there." Sara flipped her phone shut and headed for Grissom's office.  
  
"Stokes." Nick grabbed his phone from the side of the table in the CSI garage.  
"Nick, Grissom is on the warpath." Catherine spoke. "He wants to see you in his office. He's gonna come looking for you in a minute. Run."  
"Sure thing. Thanks for the warning, Cath." Nick shut off his phone and strode into Grissom's office. "What's up boss?" He didn't notice Sara sitting in a chair for a moment.  
"Nick, glad you're here. I've heard tales that you and Sara have been letting your personal lives interfere with your work lives. I'm afraid that just can't happen. I am going to make you two sit in here until you figure out what the hell is wrong and you fix it. I can put you on temporary leave if you don't." He warned, seeing Sara's openmouthed expression. "Now, talk." He stood up and left, locking the door behind him.  
"Sara, I –"  
"Nick, I didn't mean to hurt you." Sara cut him off.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you either."  
"I just – I ran. I couldn't. You know the adage, once burned twice shy. So, I guess, twice burned, four times shy. It was too fast, I wasn't in control, and I didn't know what was going on. You asking me to marry you was too much too fast." She stared at him, brown eyes big and full of regret. "I never wanted to hurt you. I never even thought it would get to this point. I thought it was gonna be that one night we were drunk, and then I thought it would be us just needing to lose ourselves in somebody else. It scared me to think you wanted more."  
"Sara, you and I could never just be fuck buddies. We're too good for each other. So, tell you what, we'll go shopping with Catherine and Warrick and Greg today after work for that big party at the sheriff's, we'll hang out afterwards, have a few beers. It'll be like old times."  
"That sounds good." Sara nodded. "But, no beer. That's what got us in this mess in the first place."  
"Agreed." Nick laughed. "No beer." They both stood up. "So, we're good?" Nick asked nervously.  
"We're good." Sara leaned in to give him a hug. Nick misinterpreted her advances and pressed his lips to hers. "Nick!" Sara squealed and pushed him off her. "What the hell?!"  
"I thought, oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't –"  
"Whatever. I gotta go." Sara flipped the lock on the door and stormed out of the office. 


	4. We Like To Party

A/N So I think Nick and Sara will get back together in this chapter, even though they got a little off-track in the last chapter. Oh, and the characters are not mine.  
  
Chapter Four: We Like to Party (Credit for this title goes to the Vengaboys, some sort of australian technopop group...It's a cool song. I just thought the title was perfect for this chapter.)  
  
"You almost ready?" Sara called to Catherine.  
"Damn close. You'll let me do your makeup, right?"  
"Can't I just wear lipstick and call it good?" Sara whined plaintively.  
"Absolutely not! Now is the dress on?"  
"Yep." Sara came out of Catherine's guest room.  
"Whoa." Catherine grinned. "I know exactly what I'm going to do for your makeup." Catherine reached under her sink and pulled out a giant bag full of makeup. "I only take a little bit of makeup in a smaller bag. This is all my makeup." She explained.  
"Okay." Sara shrugged. Catherine extracted a pot of cream blush, some smoky-colored eye shadow, dark mascara, eyeliner, and dark red lip gloss. She went to work applying Sara's makeup.  
When Catherine was done, Sara glanced into the mirror. "Whoa." She gasped. "I look...sultry." She hesitated to use the word sultry, but there was no denying that she was.  
"Yes you do. Now put on the heels and let's go." Catherine laughed.  
  
As Sara walked into the sheriff's large house that evening, her confidence suddenly diminished. She clutched her black handbag nervously and nearly jumped when an attendant offered to take her coat, which was more a sheer piece of useless gauze than a coat. "Relax." Catherine whispered dramatically as she glided past Sara.  
"Easy for you to say. You've got Warrick wrapped around your little finger." Sara muttered. Feeling nervous, she gravitated to the bar.  
"Getting a bottle of water, Sara?" Warrick sidled up to her. Sara knew that Warrick was just trying to make sure that she didn't get busted or injured, but she wanted a glass of wine.  
"Just one glass of wine Warrick. I promise if I even reach for another glass of wine after this one you can cuff me and not let me drink anything the rest of the night."  
Warrick laughed. "One glass Sara. I'm serious. I may take you up on that handcuff offer if you go for another glass."  
"You do that." Sara smiled as Warrick poured her a very small glass of wine. She sipped it carefully, wanting to enjoy the flavor and make it last as long as possible.  
"Sara, Nick misses you." Warrick said softly.  
Sara nearly spit out her wine. "Warrick, that's not any of your business." Sara choked.  
"Nick's hurting, girl. He misses you more than anything. He's depressed."  
"Warrick Brown, I do not want to talk about this!" Sara hissed.  
"Suit yourself. Stay away from the bar." Warrick left in search of Catherine. Sara shook her head. Suddenly the party was unbearably loud. Sara left in search of the sheriff's study. She found it quickly and sank into one of the overstuffed leather chairs.  
Sara downed her glass of wine much more quickly than she'd intended. She set it down and browsed the sheriff's books. Finally, when there was nothing left for her to occupy herself with in the study, Sara opened the door, completely forgetting her wine glass. "Oh." She squeaked as she bumped into Nick. "Nick." She cleared her throat.  
"Sara." His voice was tight. "You look...you look amazing."  
"Thanks." Her eyes were downcast. "Listen, I want to talk about something."  
"What is it?" Nick was instantly worried.  
"Warrick, earlier at the bar, said that you..." She drifted off. "That you missed me." She swallowed hard and stared at Nick.  
"I do miss you Sara. I miss waking up next to you and I miss eating dinner with you."  
"Nick, when did you first know you were in love with me?"  
"You had me at 'hello'." Nick smiled, using the old cliché.  
"Right answer." Sara threw her arms around Nick and pulled his lips to hers. 


	5. I Miss You

AN: I don't own them. I'm excited to where this story is going! How about a little review for everyone? Nick and Sara got together, then broke up, and now they're making out at the Sheriff's party. (Days of Our Lives anyone?) Clear? Alright. On to chapter 5.  
  
Chapter Five: I miss you (Jesus, I always end up doing this, don't I? Credit for this one goes to the Rolling Stones for their song I Miss You. (Coincidentally, I actually wasn't thinking of that song when I came up with this chapter title. I just realized that this was a Rolling Stones song! Anyway, on with the story.)  
  
Nick reacted instantly when Sara's lips touched his. It was like there was an electrical current that held the two of them together and they never wanted it to end. Nick pushed Sara forward lightly and than closed the door, flipping the lock. Sara got the message and pulled on Nick's tie as she continued to kiss him, directing him to the couch near the sheriff's desk. "Nick, I'm so sorry." She breathed, tugging Nick onto the couch with her.  
"Sara, it doesn't matter." Nick started to loosen his tie.  
As soon as Sara's shirt started to come off, her mind started working again. "Nick, no." She pushed his hand away.  
"What?"  
"The last time we did this, we didn't talk about what we were getting ourselves into. We ended p hurting each other. I can't do that to you again. You don't deserve to be hurt like that. Nick, I want to be with you, but if this relationship is going to be about more than sex, we have to talk. I don't mean to sound like a stereotypical girl, but I want to know everything about you. Sure I know how you like your coffee and what kind of pancakes you like to eat, but I don't know what makes you tick. Tell me what makes you Nick." She stared at him pleadingly.  
"Alright. But, why don't we get out of here. We'll go back to my place and we'll talk there. We'll just talk – I promise."  
Sara nodded. "Let me go tell Catherine and grab my coat." She exited the study and went in search of Catherine. "Hey, I'm gonna get going." She told Catherine, her face slightly flushed.  
"Alright. I'll see you later." Catherine spotted Nick grabbing his own coat and Sara's from the valet. "I take it Nicky found you and you two worked things out?"  
"We're just going to talk. Get back to being friends. Rebuild what we had before."  
"Right Sara. Just remember, no glove no love."  
"Very nice Cath." Sara retorted dryly. "Have fun and don't let Lindsey hear you and Warrick." And before Catherine had a chance to protest, Sara swept out of the mansion.  
  
"Come in." Nick unlocked his front door. Sara had always like Nick's décor. It was very different from her soft wood apartment. Nick's house was painted with blue hues and had a lot of metal. Very streamlined and modern.  
  
"So." Nick sat down next to Sara on his leather couch. "You wanted to talk."  
"Yeah. Tell me about you. Tell me something I wouldn't expect."  
"I don't date anymore. I didn't actually date from Kristy Hopkins to you.." He said seriously.  
"Nick, I meant something real."  
"No, it's true. I mean, I used to be a ladies man. But four years ago, I just didn't care anymore. I met you and all I cared about was you. I thought that Kristy was the real thing for a while. We really had a connection, but Kristy would never understand being a CSI like you would. I mean, I never considered the fact that she – well, I never thought about it. When she died, I was heartbroken. But there was always that nagging fear in the back of my head. I never would have been able to completely trust her and that's no way to build a relationship."  
  
(A/N: For the record, I'm not Kristy-bashing. I was all for her and Nick hooking up and whatnot, but I think it's true that nobody would ever be completely comfortable in a relationship with a prostitute. Just wanted to clarify.)  
  
"What is it that makes you just get more perfect every single time I see you." Sara shook her head in wonderment.  
"Alright, your turn to tell me something."  
Sara thought for a moment. "Every time I slept with Hank, I was thinking of you." She bit her lip, hoping Nick wouldn't be thoroughly disgusted.  
"Really. You seemed really shaken up by Hank breaking up with you. I thought you were totally into him."  
"Nobody likes being used, Nick."  
"I understand that."  
"You know, the other day I was thinking about all those times that you and I were flirting. I can't believe we didn't see it sooner." Sara shook her head. "Like in that case with Brass's daughter, you were teasing me. You have no idea how hard I was trying not to smile."  
"You were smiling anyway." He grinned.  
"Or that one case we worked on with the guy who murdered his wife. That one when I was in the tub? You were so obvious. It was ridiculous." Sara lowered her voice to imitate Nick. "I believe this was how the conversation went. 'Are you sure you don't want me to do this?' 'Are you kidding, I live for these things! And besides, I'm the same height and weight as Shelley.' 'You're a little taller...and skinnier.' And then you got all close to me and helped me into the bath tub. Then you stood in the door and you couldn't take your eyes off of me." Sara tossed him a triumphant glance.  
"I guess not." Nick grinned. Sara leaned against him.  
"You know Nick, it was always you. I felt something for Grissom, but he hurt me so much. I guess I never thought about it, but you were always the one for me."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Sara snuggled up against Nick. "You know what, Catherine made me buy this dress because she was convinced it would get your attention."  
"It did."  
"I'm glad." Sara had finally lost control. She lifted her head slightly and pushed her lips to Nick's to mimic the languorous and oh-so- famous upside-down kiss shared by Spiderman and MJ.  
"Sara." Nick pulled away. "I thought you didn't want to sleep together. I thought you wanted to –"  
"Screw that." Sara interrupted and turned over, pressing Nick down on the couch and covering his mouth with hers.  
  
A/N: I also don't own Spiderman. 


	6. Almost together again

A/N: I don't own CSI.

Summary: Nick gets Sara. Nick and Sara have mad sex. Nick and Sara break up. Nick and Sara get back together.

Comments welcome!!!!!!

Later, Sara found herself lying wrapped in Nick's arms. She pulled Nick's arm tightly around her waist, never wanting to let him go. Slowly, Nick's eyes fluttered open. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." Sara traced her finger along Nick's jawbone.

"So, I guess that whole no sex thing is a bust."

"Yeah."

"Sara, what does this mean for us?"

"It means I miss you so much. It means that my bed doesn't feel right anymore. It means I want you back." She stared at him soulfully.

"I want you back too Sara. I'll never let you go again." Nick hugged her tight.

"Nick, I think we should move in together." Sara shifted slightly. "You know, make the first step towards marriage without actually getting into marriage."

"Oh Sara, you mean that?"

"I wanna move in with you. Your house is bigger, so we should probably move into your house."

"No Sara. Not my house." Nick shook his head. "Our house."

Sara smiled. Their house. Perfect.

The first step turned into the next step, and each step after that, leading up to the day when Nick put his heart on the line. Again.

For the first time in her life, Sara had resisted overtime. She'd even left work a little early. She wanted to be home with Nick. After all, it was the two month anniversary of when they'd gotten back together. Sara pulled her Denali into the driveway. The house was dark. Sara frowned. Nick hadn't forgotten about their anniversary, had he? Sara would kill him. Sara banished the thought from her brain. That wasn't Nick's style at all. She took the stairs two at a time and unlocked the front door. In the middle of the hallway there was an end table with a single candle on it and an envelope laying in front of the candle. Sara saw her name written on the envelope. She opened it and used the candlelight to read it. "What are you doing in the dark? Turn on the lights." It said. Sara laughed and flicked on the lights. Almost instantly her favorite song turned on and Nick stepped out of the bedroom.

"Hey." He stepped closer to her.

"Hey." She too closed the distance between the two of them. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary baby." Nick and Sara just stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

"Sara, I know it might be too soon, but..." This time Nick was going to do it right. He got down on one knee and gulped. "Sara Sidle, you have the power to bring me joy or make me miserable. With you, I'm the strongest and happiest any man can be. Without you, I don't have a reason to get out of bed. Will you do the honor of making me happy every day for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?"

Sara gasped. She'd sensed it coming, but it was still a shock. This time she knew exactly what her answer should be. "Of course." Tears flowed from her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you."


End file.
